


Love Me

by thecreativewritingstudent



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, birthday gift to fellow writer, change my mind, foxxay is canon, just as promised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecreativewritingstudent/pseuds/thecreativewritingstudent
Summary: Just a sweet little thing I wrote. Hope y'all like it!





	Love Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonmotels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmotels/gifts).



> English is not my native language. Please excuse the mistakes I make. If possible inform me, if you find some, so that I can fix them. Love, A.

Cordelia Goode found her best friend in the kitchen, standing in front of the open refrigerator door, searching food, as she often does when she can't fall asleep, her beautiful face illuminated by the white glow of the refrigerator's light.

Cordelia wanted nothing more than to slowly move towards the swamp queen and slip her arms gently around the girl's clothed waist. So she did.

Misty jerked at the sudden contact but she couldn't help relaxing at the Supreme's soft skin caressing her own. The girl turned around, closing the door behind her, to embrace her friend. The embrace was soft and soothing. The previous terror from her nightmare completely vanished because of the Supreme.

"Another nightmare?" asked Delia gently, her face hidden in the girl's curls.

"Yea. Jus' a bad dream, tha's all", the younger witches accent had turned weirdly even more apparent than before. _Maybe it was the constant lack of sleep or the fear that one day she will return to that horrible place_ , thought Cordelia. She had to help the girl.

"Come with me, dearest". Cordelia led them to the greenhouse. It was cold outside and their bodies were shivering but once they stepped into their favourite room, everything else was irrelevant. Misty went on and sat a barstool, near Cordelia's desk.

"Here, let's see." The Supreme moved around gracefully and she prepared in no time a sleeping potion for the girl. "Here, drink this", said Delia.

"What is it?" 

"A sleeping potion", the older witch sensed the girl's distress and quickly continued; "It will help you sleep. I promise".

"I don't want potions an' crafts to help me sleep, 'Delia". It was one of the few times Misty called her only by her name, "I should be able to sleep without drinking stuff. I wanna sleep without drinking stuff!". The girl's facial expression was very sad. And it was normal. She had spent a whole year in hell. Alone. And afraid. Hell, Misty once told Cordelia, wasn't hot like the fathers in the church said it would be. It was cold. It was freezing. And she was there, all alone.

"My darling," said Cordelia, "I want to help you. Please tell me how to do so."

"Wanna go for a walk with me, Miss 'Delia?"

 

The backyard was astonishingly beautiful. The sky was filled with stars and even though the grass underneath them was cold and wet, everything was perfect.

They stayed like that for hours. The moon was still up in the sky, but somehow, small sunbeams were lighting up the sky as well. It was truly magical. The girl let out a small sob and startled, Cordelia turned towards the swamp witch.

“What happened?” she asked, fingers immediately moving to sweep stray locks of blond curls behind Misty's ear. 

"I never thought I would see the sunrise again. But her' I am". Misty turned her body towards the Supreme, mirroring Delia and pushed forward so their bodies collided. She hid her face into the older witch's neck and stayed there for a moment, just breathing in the flowery scent that was so uniquely Cordelia's.

And after a moment, gathering all of her courage, she asked; "Do ya love me?" Cordelia was stunned. She, of course, didn't know how to answer that question.

"Of course, Misty. You are my best friend!" This formal answer would have to do.

"Nah, I mean, do ya love me the way I l-love ya?"

"Honey, I don't understand." She had to do something. It was clearer than ever to Misty that she had to do something. So she did. She brought their lips together in a small, tiny even, kiss before moving away from the woman she was so desperately in love with. And god, Cordelia looked so beautiful after that kiss. Cheeks flushed, mouth half opened, eyebrows frowned. 

"What was that for?" asked the Supreme after a beat. 

"I kissed you because I love ya".

"You love me?"

"Yeah"

"Are you sure, Misty. Are you sure that you love me romantically?"

"Yeah".

"Thank God!" and with that, Cordelia was the one that kissed her now. It was a slow kiss. A meaningful one and the most powerful witch on earth couldn't help but feel childish and free, kissing the girl she loved while laying on the wet grass. Cordelia's hands found Misty's hair and neck and the swamp witch was lazily resting her hands on Delia's lower back.

Kissing Cordelia was electrifying and the swamp queen wanted to keep kissing her forever, slotting their lips together perfectly, over and over again.

"Love me," said the girl, her eyes shining with an unfulfilled need for sex and love. Love. Love. What a glorious little word. So meaningful. So deep.

"'Till the end of time, my darling," whispered Cordelia as her hands found the straps of the girl's dress. Misty, who had her hands fixed to the supreme's waist, feeling bold, began gliding warm, ringed fingers along Cordelia's clothed skin, stopping just under the curve of the woman's breast.

Cordelia removed the dress from her lover and her nightgown, without even getting up. There they were. Both naked, save for their panties, panting slightly with lust. They were shivering, just a bit and it wasn't because of the wet grass. It was because of love.

"Are you sure, Misty?" 

"Yeah, I am sure".

Cordelia removed Misty's underwear and carefully moved one of the younger witch's legs over her own frame. She carefully lowered her mouth to the swamp queen's full breasts, sucking and licking one breast at a time.

"Please, Delia. I need you!" The Supreme did not stop her ministrations at the girl's chest but she did move her right hand between loved one's legs, quickly finding the warm, wet core. 

Cordelia Goode had never been with a woman before but following her instincts, she found the small bundle of nerves and began circling it with care and passion. She was a gentle lover. She was always gentle, at least with Misty. Sensing that the girl was a virgin, she chose not to penetrate the girl. At least not now. Her hand moved faster and faster and she removed her mouth from her lover's chest to connect their lips. Her mouth was now absorbing the moans Misty let out and Cordelia felt her heart swell with pride and love.

When the girl came, with a small scream of surprise, Cordelia transmuted them (and their clothes)  back to her room and onto the bed.

"You are sleeping with me from now on, my darling".

"Are you sure, Delia?" The supreme only nodded gently. "Can I touch you now?" 

"We need to get some rest. There will be plenty of time for you to touch me in the morning, okay?"

"It's 5:26, Delia"

"Sleep, my love. Now that you love me I am never letting you go. You will touch me later, okay?"

"Do ya promise?"

"I promise".

 

And Cordelia did keep her promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, how was it?
> 
> follow me on Tumblr if you'd like: marksantigone


End file.
